Princess Cadance
Princess Cadance is a recurring character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is an alicorn pony who is first featured in the season two finale "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1" alongside Shining Armor, her husband (after the season 2 finale). Her debut episode gives her proper title as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. She is Twilight Sparkle's foal-sitter in Twilight's flashback, and she becomes her sister-in-law after marrying Shining Armor in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. She is the crystal princess and also she also revealed she's pregnant in one of the newer episodes and Pinkie had to keep it a secret. It is revealed that she was born as a Pegasus in the book. Cadance becomes Flurry Heart's mother after she gives birth to her daughter. She was voiced by Britt McKillip. Powers and Abilities * Alicorn Physiology: Being a Alicorn, Princess Cadance can fly and use magic. ** Magic: *** Spell Casting: Cadance can perform magical spells. **** Love Inducement: Cadance can make ponies fall in love with ease other. **** Telekinesis: Like all Alicorns, Cadance's horn glow when moving a object by using her magic. **** Force-Fields: Cadance can form force-fields (large or small) to protect her or other ponies. **** Magical Beam Emission: Cadance can shoot concussion beams from her horn. **** Crystal Generation: Candace was able to create crystals to cover and fix the broken water pipe. ** Flight: Like all Alicorns, Cadance can use her wing to fly the same way as Pegasus. Episodes and Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 2 * A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 * A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season 3 * The Crystal Empire - Part 1 * The Crystal Empire - Part 2 * Just for Sidekicks (mentioned) * Games Ponies Play * Magical Mystery Cure (no lines) Season 4 * Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 (mentioned) * Three's A Crowd * Pinkie Pride (cameo) * Trade Ya! (mentioned) * Inspiration Manifestation (mentioned) * Equestria Games * Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 * Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season 5 * Slice of Life * Princess Spike * Party Pooped * Amending Fences (mentioned) * The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Season 6 * The Crystalling - Part 1 * The Crystalling - Part 2 * The Times They Are A Changeling * To Where and Back Again - Part 1 (mentioned) * To Where and Back Again - Part 2 (no lines) Season 7 * Celestial Advice (cameo) * A Flurry of Emotions * A Royal Problem (cameo) * Fame and Misfortune (photo) * A Health of Information (photo) * Once Upon a Zeppelin Season 8 * The Maud Couple (cameo in photo) * Road to Friendship * School Daze - Part 1 Films * My Little Pony Equestria Girls * My Little Pony The Movie Specials * My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Comics Friendship is Magic * Neigh Anything * Reflections (cameo) * Siege of the Crystal Empire * Rainbow Dash and the Very Bad Day (cameo) * Chaos Theory (cameo) * Convocation of the Creatures! * Tempest's Tale * Happy Haunts (cameo) Friends Forever * Friends Forever Issue 9 (cameo) * Friends Forever Issue 30 * Friends Forever Issue 50 (cameo) Specials * My Little Pony Annual 2013 (cameo) * My Little Pony Annual 2017 * My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017 Trivia *Her name is often misspelled "Cadence". *Princess Cadance is the only Alicorn that gave birth to Flurry Heart. External Links *Princess Cadance - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki *Princess Cadance - My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki *Princess Cadance - Love Interest Wiki Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Animals Category:Monarchs Category:In Love Category:Telekinetics Category:Empowered Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Damsel in distress Category:Spouses Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Cosmic Protection Category:War Heroes Category:Parents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Elementals Category:Magical Girls Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Selfless Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Magic Category:Teleporters Category:Ingenue Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Force-Field Users Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Supporters Category:Bigger Good Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Category:Psychics Category:Honest Category:Wealthy Category:Female Category:Famous Category:Honorable Category:Role Models Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Loyal Category:Aristocrats Category:Harmonizers Category:Successful Category:Sympathetic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Childhood friends Category:Optimists Category:Leaders Category:Princess Warriors Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Stalkers